The one with the Doctor
by barbequed hamster
Summary: Doctor who... and Friends
1. The one with the doctor

The One with the Doctor

_The Friends are all sitting round in the living room area in __Monica's apartment watching "Day's of our lives"_

**Rachel**: Nooo! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!

_("Day's of our lives" finishes)_

**Monica**: Oh my god, Joey, What happens?

**Joey**: Well, Sophia gets killed, and Nathan inherits all of her money, but his twin brother Jason, frames him for blackmailing her into leaving it all to Nathan.

**Ross**: Wow.

_(Suddenly, a whirring noise fills the room Joey leaps up in horror whilst the others look scared)_

**Phoebe**: What the hell!!!

**Joey**: Help! Aliens!


	2. Friendsand the doctor and Rose

Friends… and the Doctor and Rose

"Welcome to New York" The Doctor grinned.

"Yeah!" Rose smiled.

The doctor opened the door and Rose stepped out side into… Monica Geller's living room.

"Hey wait! This isn't Earth New York!"

"Ooops. Oh no" The doctors eyes grew wide as he noticed the Friends. "I don't think we're even in your world, Rose"

"OH MY GOD" screamed Monica

"Bert; Bert; Bert" Joey whimpered

Oh my god!" Rose yelled "Wow! Friends! Look Monica, Pheebs, Rachel, Ross, Chandler... and Joey!"

"Who are you?" asked Phoebe.

"Umm… I'm Rose and this is the Doctor."

"Why the hell are you in a big blue police box?" Chandler asked.

"Are you aliens?"

"How do you know who we are?"

"Wow, that's a lot of questions." The Doctor sighed. "Firstly, only I am an alien, and this is the TARDIS, my time travelling box thingy. I'm a 900yr old timelord, so I can travel forwards and backwards in time and even to other planets."

"And we know who you are coz I used to watch you on the telly" Rose chipped in. "You have your own TV show called Friends. "

"Really? Wow that's so cool!" Phoebe said.

"Can I go in your box?" Chandler asked

"No. and don't even think about touching it" The doctor replied exasperatedly.

"Anyway, nice meeting you and all but we should probably go now. Sorry 'bout this"

"Aw please doctor, can we stay for a day or so?" Rose pleaded. "Shouldn't we rest the TARDIS?"

"Oh fine, a day, but no more, Rose Marion Tyler."

"Yes!" She punched the air.

"Monica? Can we leave the TARDIS here for a day?" the doctor asked.

"Umm, I suppose so" Really, she was going to clean the apartment the next day, but no way was she gonna refuse an alien. A cute one at that.

"Right well, me 'n' Rose need our sleep, so see ya tomorrow Good night" He said, going into the TARDIS with Rose following suit.

"Wow" Joey said. "Rose is Cute!"

"OI! I HEARD THAT!" Shouted the Doctor!!!

**Please tell me what you think and whether I**** should continue or not. Also, have you any suggestions?**


	3. The one with the list

**Sorry this took a while, been really busy with tests. Anyways here it is. **

The one with the list

**Monica:** Urgh. Last night was awful. I wish I could go inside the TARDIS. I wonder if I could bribe them. Oh My god Monica. An alien arrived in your living room, and you want to go in his spaceship to clean it?

_. She turned over, and looked at her alarm clock._

**Monica:** 8.30

_She could now hear the sound of movement in the living room._

**Monica:**What's that smell? Some one's cooking. In My kitchen. I hope they don't make a mess.

_She scrambled out of bed, got dressed and made the bed perfectly in less than a minute_.

_The doctor was sitting __down at the table, reading the newspaper. In front of him was a plate of toast, a plate of bacon, and a plate of fried eggs._

**Doctor: **Morning.

**Monica:** Morning. I see you've been busy.

**Doctor:** Yup. And yes I did put everything back in the right place.

**Monica: **Why do you think I would care about that…?

_She was interrupted by Rose running out of the TARDIS, waving a piece f paper around._

**Roe:** Look!!! I made a list of all the things I want to do today!

_Just then, Joey walks in, and stops when he sees the Doctor._

**Joey:** Oh. Ohhh. (_Grins at Rose) _How you doin'?

**Rose:** I'm doin' fine baby.

_The doctor coughs._

**Rose:** Anyway, about this list. Do you wanna hear it?

**All: **Yeah sure.

**Rose: **'K.1. Have a coffee in central perk. 2. Say hello to Gunther. 3. See the statue of liberty. 4. Meet Carol. 5. Go to a knicks game. 6. See ugly naked guy. 7. eat food made by Monica and 8. Be massaged by Phoebe.

**Doctor: **That's a lot of stuff.

**Rose:** Yeah.

**Monica: **Right, well, if you start now, you might be able to do all those things by tomorrow.

**Joey:** There's a knicks game on tomorrow night. You could come with me and the guys.

**Monica:** If you want, I can make you lunch today, and Pheebs could try to fit you in this afternoon. We go to central perk every day, so you could join us. I'll tell you what! I'll organise everything for you!

**Rose: **Cool!

**Doctor**: _(Mutters)_ Freak.

_(Monica glares at him)_


End file.
